Bulk sized shipping boxes such as those referred to as “Gaylord Boxes” are well known in the art. Traditionally, Gaylord boxes are bulk size corrugated cardboard boxes sized to fit on a pallet and that are used for the shipment and storage of smaller sized items. However, because of the design and construction of Gaylord boxes, Gaylord boxes are typically used only once, or perhaps a few times if care is taken when handling, rather than being suitable for repeated use and, therefore, lead to unnecessary waste and cost. Typically, when a Gaylord box reaches a destination for unpacking, a worker may remove the top cover (if there is one) placed over the open end of the box and remove the contents. Due to the bulk size of the box, when the level of the contents within the box gets below a certain level that is not easy to reach through the open top side, a worker will typically cut part of a side wall out so as to be able to reach the remaining contents. As a result the Gaylord box is destroyed and cannot be reused and, thus, is either thrown away or recycled. The corrugated cardboard material used to construct a Gaylord box also makes the box not suitable for reliable repeated use.
What is needed is a bulk-sized shipping box that are designed to withstand repeated use and that is designed to be easily unpacked and re-packed by a worker.